


6. Please...

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Beta Peter Hale, Caring Peter Hale, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Good Peter Hale, Implied Relationships, M/M, No Sex, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Pre-Relationship, Sane Peter Hale, Sleep Deprivation, Sleeping Together, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles can’t take it anymore. It has been going on for weeks, months even if he is totally honest with himself. He can’t take the nightmares. He can’t take the looks the pack gives him every time they see him.The pity in their eyes.Or hatred, depending on a person.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 5
Kudos: 429
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	6. Please...

"get it out"/ **no more** /"stop, please

  
  


Stiles can’t take it anymore. It has been going on for weeks, months even if he is totally honest with himself. He can’t take the nightmares. He can’t take the looks the pack gives him every time they see him. The pity in their eyes. Or hatred, depending on a person. The worst is the isolation from the pack, from his friends he thought were his family. To be left out by his brother, his best friend who he thought would have his back always.

Scott is no help whatsoever. He is the worst of them all. He can’t stand Stiles in his eyes. He is too narrow minded to see past the fact that the Nogitsune and Stiles were different persons, just wearing the same face. Scott always sees the horrible things the Nogitsune did while wearing Stiles’ face. Like almost destroying the hospital and killing Melissa. Or the most horrible thing that could happen to a teenage boy, to lose his girlfriend. The Nogitsune was the one who killed Allison and Stiles has to carry the aftermath of its actions. Scott turns away from him at school, not looking at him when they walk past in the hallway. 

Stiles has tried to fix it. He really has. He has tried to talk to Scott, to get the boy to talk to him. Scott doesn’t want to. Stiles has called and texted him when the Nogitsune died. He got no response. No one from the pack responded to his messages. Weeks later he learned the pack has made a new group chat and he isn’t part of it. He listens during classes as they talk about the new big bad that is rampaging through the town.

Lydia isn’t much better from Scott. She can’t have a conversation with Stiles without remembering the horror the Nogitsune put her through. Stiles can see it in her eyes every time they meet. She tries to put on a brave front, act like nothing can affect her but Stiles knows better than that. He knows how much she grieves Allison’s death. Her best friend, her only real friend. And Nogitsune killed her and now her only other friend walks around the town wearing the face the Nogitsune used. 

It’s not easy for Stiles either. He remembers everything the spirit did but no one wants to acknowledge it. It is easier to blame Stiles of it all than to face the fact of why they were in the situation they were. The reason why the Nogitsune entered Stiles’ mind in the first place. 

Derek isn’t comfortable with Stiles being in the same room as him. Stiles thinks it must be because the Nogitsune beat the shit out of Derek wearing Stiles body. The defenseless, sarcastic Stiles fought a born werewolf and won. Stiles actually has no idea if Derek is afraid the Nogitsune isn’t really gone or if he really has that fragile ego. He doesn’t plan on asking.

He avoids the wolf and Derek seems to be doing the same. They never walk into each other, Stiles doesn’t even see the man after the Nogitsune died. He knows the man is in town from the conversations he overhears from the pack. Derek seems to be busy trying to get along with Peter, who seems to cause the pack grey hair for once.

Chris Argent left the town as soon as he had buried his daughter. Stiles can’t really blame him. Chris lost his whole family in Beacon Hills, starting from his wife, then his sister and then daughter. Chris has been one of the few people to talk with Stiles without fear or pity in their eyes towards the boy. Stiles apologized for Allison and Chris told him it’s not his fault. It was the Nogitsune who killed Allison and Chris knows it and doesn’t hold it against Stiles. And Stiles decided from that moment forward to trust the father’s word more than the boyfriend’s upset whining about losing his first love. If Chris can see past the fact that it was the Nogitsune who killed Allison and not Stiles then so can everyone else.

His father has been a god sent. He has not once blamed Stiles for anything the Nogitsune did. Because why would he. He knows that Stiles was just a tool for the evil spirit. Stiles is just as much a victim as everyone else, if not even more. But John can’t be there all the time for Stiles. He has his duty as a father but also as the sheriff of Beacon Hills. So most of the time that Stiles would need his father there John is taking care of the town and helping to rebuild the destroyed hospital.

Stiles can see it in his father’s eyes when he is home that he is upset about the fact that he needs to be away. Stiles knows his father doesn’t want to lose him, and once more he was so close to losing his son. The town is a death sentence to anyone who knows about the supernatural.

“What are you thinking about?” Peter asks, whispering right next to Stiles ear as they lay in Stiles bed.

Stiles turns to face the man and wraps his arms around the man as he buries his face in Peter’s chest. He breathes in the man’s scent and enjoys the easy acceptance of how needy Stiles is with touch. He believes Peter doesn’t mind it, in fact he enjoys it maybe even more than Stiles. The pack won’t offer Peter any kind of acceptance he gets from Stiles. Their relationship is easy, there are no expectations, no need to wear a mask around each other.

“Just stuff”, Stiles mumbles as Peter runs his fingers through Stiles hair.

“What stuff?” Peter asks gently as he lets Stiles take his time to answer.

“Of how much it doesn’t hurt anymore”, Stiles answers after thinking if he is ready to admit it out-loud, “There is no more emptiness spreading in my mind.”   


“I am glad darling”, Peter answers gently pulling the covers over them better so Stiles is fully covered.

Peter has proven to be the rock Stiles clings to when he is going to drown in his own mind. Peter, who didn’t leave him at any point. The man knows better than anyone how it feels to be locked in your own mind with your thoughts as your only companion. Talking with Peter has been more healing than talking to the therapist his father made him see for a couple of occasions. Peter has let Stiles take what he needs from him. Touch, a friend to talk to, a warm body to hold throughout the dark nights. 

The man has never demanded anything from Stiles. He has been there like a pack member should when one in the pack is hurt. Stiles now understand the meaning of pack. Scott’s pack isn’t a real pack. It’s a group of teenagers playing a very bad version of house. Scott doesn’t know how to take care of his pack. He can’t see past his own suffering to help anyone else. 

But Peter can. He has been with Stiles since the day one after the Nogitsune died. He was the one to tell Stiles’ there is nothing wrong with him to miss the spirit. There is no reason to feel shame and quilt of the actions the spirit did. Peter told Stiles he isn’t twisted and broken in a way of no repair, it will just take time.

“I feel like I am ready”, Stiles says after a long silence as he lays on Peter’s chest.

It’s just the two of them in the house. John has a night-shift.

“Are you sure?” Peter asks, knowing instantly what Stiles means.

“Yes. I have thought about it for weeks now”, Stiles admits and he can feel Peter’s arm wrap around him harder, “I know I am ready to leave this place.”   


“When do you want to leave?” Peter asks.

“Tonight”, Stiles nods to himself, “The quicker we can leave the better. I have packed everything I want to take with me.”   


“What about your father?” Peter asks, but doesn’t reject Stiles' idea to leave immediately.

“I have written a letter for him where I explain everything”, Stiles admits quietly, “We will come back when I am ready. But for now I just need to get out of here.”

“Of course darling”, Peter says, sounding proud of Stiles as he plants a kiss on his brow.


End file.
